


末日

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自《夏威夷导弹误报》这条新闻。





	末日

“什么鬼？”Charles望着空无一人的咖啡厅说道。  
他不过是去了趟洗手间，不到两分钟的时间，咖啡厅内的人就全跑光了。  
不只这样，店内桌椅和绿植横七竖八的倒在地上。旁边还散落着不少杯碟的碎片，Charles跨过它们往外走。门口有几只鞋子差点绊倒了他，Charles想不明白究竟出了什么事，才会让它们的主人如此惊慌失措。  
Charles推开门，街上的景象更令他吃惊。门外停着一套严重变形的Camaro。它的车前盖拱起，玻璃碎得一块不剩，四只轮胎也全瘪了。可司机完全没有要找人修理的意思，他一边对着手机直播，一边绕着几乎报废的车脱掉了上衣。不到十秒钟，这家伙脱得只剩条四角裤。距离脱衣舞男十英尺左右的地方，一个瘦高的神父站在长椅上比划着什么，看起来像是在布道。他旁边坐着一个穿橘红色套装的胖女人，她一只手抹着眼泪，一只手把手袋中钱往地下撒。道路中央一个穿小丑衣服的人用喷漆罐往地面上画着什么，他不远处放着一辆婴儿车。车内孩子的哭声都变了调。整条大街一片混乱，可连个维持秩序的人都没有。  
Charles还没搞清楚状况。一个人猛地撞进了他的怀里，力度之大几乎要把他撞倒了。  
“留神点，年轻人。”对方嚷道。  
对方是个身材高大的老年男人。留着乱蓬蓬的白胡子，穿着皱巴巴的长袍，头上还戴着一顶满是破洞的尖帽子。如果他挥舞手中的手杖，大喊一声“You shall not pass!”也没有什么可奇怪的。  
Charles猜测他至少有八十岁了，当他开口讲话，Charles觉得应该把这个数字再加十年。  
“他们还在等我……他们还在等我……”  
“什么？”Charles扶住了老人的手臂。老人甩开Charles的手，上气不接下气地说：“放开我，我还没有那么老。”  
Charles连忙道了歉。  
老人后退两步和Charles拉开一段距离，“如果我有你这么年轻，我会跑得更快一点。”  
“能不能告诉我发生了什么？”  
“想活命就快跑吧，但愿你能逃得掉。”  
“等等，你的意思是‘生命在于运动’？”Charles没搞懂老人的意思。  
“去他的运动！”老人咆哮起来，“我只想在死之前舒舒服服的躺在床上，然后痛饮一整瓶威士忌。我要走了，没时间了！”  
“祝你玩得愉快。”Charles随即解释：“我想一定有个化装舞会在等着你。”  
“我是去拯救世界！”老人很快消失在路的尽头。  
老人的话让Charles更加迷惑。他企图找人问个清楚，于是他选了看起来比较靠谱的神父。不过当他靠近，他才听出神父是在轻声吟唱着歌剧，更可怕的是完全走音了。  
“在你那冰冷的闺房……”  
“神父？”Charles问道。  
“望着头上仿佛在颤抖的星星充满了爱和希望……”神父摆手示意Charles离开并继续唱着，“但我的秘密藏在心里……”  
Charles转头望向旁边的胖女人，“夫人？”  
“别烦我，让我一个人呆着!”她歇斯底里地尖叫起来。过了一会，她站起身哼唱起来，“我不想这样死，我不想这样结束生命……”  
旁边的神父和她一起唱起来。“爱属于我。”  
Charles插不进话，他们投入得仿佛周围的一切都不存在。  
由于不远处的婴儿哭得实在太过凄凉。Charles小心翼翼地抱起他并来回摇晃。上帝啊，Charles根本不知道如何正确安抚一个哇哇大哭的孩子，他拼命回忆上一次抱婴儿的动作。可真的太难了，因为那还是二十年前的事。六岁的他抱起一岁的Raven“举高高”。不足半分钟，便以Raven的大哭和母亲的呵斥结束了。  
他摇晃了一会，再度轻轻拍了拍婴儿的后背。孩子哇的一声，把奶吐到了Charles的肩膀上。然后止住了哭。  
虽然外套毁了，可Charles还是松了口气。他转头朝小丑发问：“他是你的孩子吗？我想他也许饿了。有什么婴儿食品吗？或者你可以给他一个——”他停顿了几秒思考那玩意叫什么，“牙胶？”  
“他不是我的孩子。我讨厌小孩，他们都是恶魔。”小丑瞪了他一眼，摇动喷漆罐继续往地面上喷起来，嘴里还念念有词，“或许他们说得对，我的确不适合画画。”  
“你知道他的家人去哪儿了吗？”  
“八成逃命去了吧。谁都想这个时候表现得体面一点。不过，真实情况就是这样，他的家人抛弃了他。”小丑笑了一声，“哈！他被抛弃了，这个城市也被抛弃了。”  
Charles觉得他的笑容怪吓人的，怀里的婴儿却被逗得咯咯地笑起来。  
小丑把喷完的空罐扔在脚边。（他脚边还堆着三个喷完的空罐）Charles辨认了好一会，才看出小丑似乎画了一只竖着中指的拳头。  
“到底出了什么事？”Charles环顾四周，“所有人都疯了。”  
“世界末日。”小丑端详自己的作品漫不经心地说，“没看手机短信吗？”  
“短信？”Charles单手抱着婴儿，用另一只手费力地掏出手机，“哦，没电关机了。”  
小丑翻了个白眼，从裤袋中掏出自己的手机划开，“看吧。”

“弹道导弹来袭，请立即躲避，这不是演习！”一条两分钟前的短信出现在了Charles眼前。  
“这不是真的。”  
“我也不愿意相信它是真的，但这他妈是百分百的事实。通常情况导弹会在预警的十分钟后光临这里。”小丑双手勒住脖子做了个收紧的动作，“还有八分钟我们都要玩完了。”  
无数的念头涌进Charles的脑子，一时间他僵住了，不知该如何应对。  
“喂！冷静点！”小丑突然在他耳边大叫。  
Charles吓了一跳，不过也因此恢复了理智，他说：“可以把手机借我吗？顺便帮我抱着这孩子。”  
“我说过，我不喜欢小鬼头。”小丑嘴上这么说，却仍然从Charles手里接过了婴儿。  
Charles先给Raven发了条短信。他无法通过语音告诉Raven自己会在八分钟后死掉，那对Raven来说太残忍了。另外，他很庆幸Raven远在两千英里外。  
现在只剩下最后的，也最重要的事了。  
小丑看到Charles输完号码却迟迟没有按下拨号键便问道：“打给情人？”  
Charles点了点头。  
小丑一边用一只气球狗逗弄着婴儿，一边说道：“下不了决心我可以帮你。”  
“我不确定要不要打给他，我们只是同事。”Charles犹豫了一会，“而且，我和他的关系很僵。他并不知道我爱他。”  
“导弹可不会等你。”小丑直接按下Charles的手指拨出了号码。  
“嘟……嘟……嘟……嘟……”  
无论Charles拨了多少次，电话一直无人接通。  
“也许这个人不想接电话。也说不定他正在逃命的路上。”小丑夸张地叹了口气，“也可能他已经死了。”  
“不可能。”  
“如果他离得不远，你可以当面讲出来。”  
“说的没错。我现在去找他。”Charles打算伸手接过婴儿。“把孩子给我吧。”  
“不，小鬼归我了。他再哭我会把他挂在树上的。”小丑无视Charles的怒视伸展双臂把婴儿举高，仿佛他是世界之王，“开玩笑。我会好好照顾他的。要不要我发个誓？”

Charles把外套脱掉扔在地面上。在他挽起衬衫袖子准备跑起来的时候，一声“叮”的声音传进了耳朵。  
“那是短信铃音？”Charles扭头问道。  
“没什么，垃圾短信。”小丑眨眨眼，露出一个神秘的笑容，“我会为你祈祷的。祝你好运。”  
“谢了。”

Charles很吃惊自己用不到五分钟便跑完将近两千英尺的距离。他从有没跑得这么快过，现在的他筋疲力尽、双腿发颤，连握着门把手的手也抖个不停。  
最让他焦虑的是，Erik不在办公室内该怎么办。上帝啊，但愿Erik在。他想。  
Charles深吸了口气，然后鼓足勇气敲了敲门。  
“进来。”

“Xavier教授？”Erik吃惊的打量着门口的Charles。Charles脸上挂满了汗水，衬衫也都被汗水浸透了。  
“你是怎么搞成这样的？”Erik示意Charles坐下，Charles站着没动。  
“那不重要。”Charles竭力让自己的声音听起来不是那么喘，“为什么不接电话？”  
“不知道基于何种原因，几分钟前Sean打电话给我。在通话中他形容我是一个自负、苛刻、目中无人的蠢蛋。并附带一连串的人身攻击。他不断地打进来，我只能关掉铃声不接任何电话。”Erik 停了下来，Charles没说话等他继续说下去。  
“我猜他可能喝高了，所以我并不打算追究。”  
Charles当然了解Sean为什么会这么做。他笑出了声，“至少Sean有些话说得没错，Erik，你的确是个蠢蛋。”  
“我没空和你吵。”Erik站起身，绕过办公桌走至Charles身边，他掏出一条手帕递给Charles，“十分钟后我有节课要上。”  
Erik结束谈话的意思非常明显，Charles当然听得出来。即使这样他仍要把话讲完，否则他一定会后悔终身。  
“因为，你并不知道我有多爱你。”  
看着Erik的表情从疑惑变成极度震惊是非常有趣的事。然后他继续说道：“是的，我对你一见钟情。哪怕你那天穿了一套老气的灰色西装。但是看起来仍然非常迷人。”  
“我没记错的话，你当时形容我是一根街边随处可见的路灯杆。”  
“没错，你是。”Charles补上一句，“想当迷人的路灯杆。”  
Erik没说话，Charles的心沉了下去，但他还是故作轻松的说道：“我说完了。你可以尽可能的嘲笑我了。”  
“我只是不知道怎么开口。”Erik直视Charles的眼睛，“你真是个好演员。我一丁点都没觉察出来。”  
Charles看了看表，“一分钟后你说什么我都不会在乎了。”  
“真的？”Erik靠近他，“即使我同样爱你爱得发狂？”  
现在轮到Charles难以置信了，他缓了几秒才开口：“你这个混蛋。你才是伪装得最成功的人。”  
然后他再次看了看表，沮丧的说：“要不是只剩三十秒，我真想狠狠地吻你。”  
“为什么不？”Erik说完便吻住了他。

当他们分开的时候，Charles气喘吁吁地说：“没时间了，否则我会吻你更多的地方，做更多的事。”  
“为什么？”  
Charles照实说了。  
Erik露出恍然大悟的表情，“十分钟前的短信？”  
“没错。”  
“你一定后悔没留意五分钟前的那条。” Erik拿出手机，递给Charles。  
Charles 看着‘没有弹道导弹威胁，警报为操作失误。’的短信，终于搞懂小丑那个颇具深意的笑容是什么意思了。  
“一起彻头彻尾的乌龙事件。”Erik评价道。  
“天哪，你一定觉得我很蠢，居然会相信这么荒唐的消息。”Charles说道。  
“并没有，如果没有它。我们不知道还会兜多少圈子。”Erik双手揽住Charles的腰，“我真希望你知道我在想什么。”  
“我知道。”Charles吻住Erik，“我并不希望你因此旷课。”

旧文存档


End file.
